


Baby I got the power

by rainbowslovehl (Larrymateforlife)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Oblivious Louis, Pining, cuz they are just that dumb, one direction dressed up as power rangers, otp pink and blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrymateforlife/pseuds/rainbowslovehl
Summary: “That’s not actually half bad, you know?”“What?” Louis asked, furrowing his brows.“Yeah like it is silly, sure but so is this whole idea,” Zayn added. Liam made an affronted sound. “No offense Liam but you have to admit. It is a bit silly. But Power Rangers and nostalgia... Louis really has a good idea right there.”“I’m a little offended by that, Zayn, I’ll admit but you might be onto something there.”Or where they dress up as Power Rangers and Harry is the Pink Power Ranger.





	Baby I got the power

**Author's Note:**

> So remember how in a recent interview Louis said that he liked the first pink power ranger? Well... that’s where this inspiration is from. I don’t even know what I’m doing but I hope it good. And i know the title is cheesy but so is everything I write :D  
> Thank you Ammu and G for listening to my constant whining about this, I owe you. Especially Ammu.  
> I tried to get all of the mistakes but if any remain, all my fault sorry. Hope you like it :)

 

Louis huffed a breath, hitching his bag higher on his shoulders as he pushed open the door of Danny’s and breathed in the smell of fresh, greasy food. His stomach rumbled immediately, reminding him of the fact that he had barely eaten anything except for the three badly burnt toast he had had that morning before rushing over to his morning class. He was thankful to his friends scheduling the meeting here, at least he’d get good food out of it. Liam had texted him that the meeting was of grave importance, Niall had told him to be there at noon sharp and Zayn... well when Louis had texted him asking what it was all about, he had texted him saying it was important and that was that. A man of few words, Zayn was. Oh well.

He quickly spotted them as he walked in, huddled at their usual table, heads bent, and eyes grave. From their texts, Louis had been curious as to what was of such importance that a meeting had to be scheduled as they almost made him skip his class and work. He refused to, of course, earning a frowny face from Liam, which Louis ignored. Only when he had taken a seat beside Niall did they look up and Liam was quick to shoot him a disappointed look. He looked about to lecture him on his habits so Louis was quick to speak.

“Before you say anything,” he raised, raising his hand to stop Liam. “I made it as fast as I possibly could.”

“If you say so,” Liam said, eyes narrowed and untrusting.

Louis rolled his eyes. “So what is it that is of so grave importance, lads? Share it with me too.”

“Halloween,” said Zayn simple, arching a brow.

Louis raised both his eyebrows back at him. “It’s on 31st October, I know,” he intoned.

“And we are all gathered here to discuss what we are all going dressed up as for Halloween,” Niall piped up, looking unusually serious.

“You can’t be serious,” Louis deadpanned, shooting each of them a blank look and they stared back equally as blank. To which he glared but still no effect. “Are you all still stuck on that idea?”

“Yes Louis,” Liam said in a matter of factly tone, hands folded on the table. Louis sighed, shaking his head. “And you are to sit here and helpfully contribute to the discussion. You get me?”

“Do I really have to?” Louis whined, pouting. “I could just dress up as Peter Pan. I make a good Peter Pan. Also I have the costume from when I dressed up as him for a play.”

Zayn rolled his eyes, before he rested his head on his hands and was pouting himself. He glanced at Liam and there was some telepathic shit going on between them before Liam was giving him a wide, pleading puppy eyed look. And really, Louis did try his best to resist it but when those two pair of big brown eyes were on one side, pleading, you were bound to lose.

Louis huffed a sigh, rolling his eyes as he got up. “Okay fine but first, I’m getting some food for myself because I am hungry as fuck.”

What followed was an hour filled with stupid ideas (from Niall), chip throwing to show disagreement (from Louis and Zayn) and disappointed looks (courtesy of Liam) yet they still had yet to reach a decision. Or conclusion, more like. Louis was getting more frustrated by the second. Firstly the ideas weren’t getting any better. Secondly, he had to get to work in an hour and if they didn’t get any better ideas, he knew the other three would be holding him hostage. Also he didn’t quite get what the craze was about. This behaviour was even too juvenile for Daisy and Phoebe and they were both twelve. That said something.

“No Niall we are not going to the party dressed as famous golf players what the fuck,” Zayn groaned, throwing his hands up in frustration. His carefully made quiff was wilting, what with him pulling at his hair every time Niall gave a bad idea (which happened to be often). Liam had drained cups of coffee, Zayn pulled at his hair while Louis shook with silent laughter. Although this was terrible, he was very amused by their state. Serves them right. It had been Liam’s idea after all, to dress up as a team or something alike. He said it showed integrity and would go well with their image of constantly roaming around the campus as a group. And Zayn had agreed and backed him up, stating it would be an artistic and creative experience, whatever that meant. And Louis had vehemently refused in participating. He did not want to further their quartet image or fuel the rumours that they were polyamorous. They got enough side eyes as it were but no, they were just brothers. Who were really close. Also he was the only gay one in the group. Not that it mattered.

“No more stupid ideas,” Liam instructed, face stern and grim.

Niall squawked in protest. “Excuse me I have no stupid ideas!”  He looked affronted by the accusations, crossing his hands over his chest while glaring at Liam.

“You suggested we all dress up like Obama,” Liam deadpanned, leaning towards Zayn in support. Zayn nodded while Louis sniggered at the way Niall shirked back with his mouth open in shock.

“That was a good idea!” he defended while Louis continued laughing.

“Niall we can’t dress up as Obama don’t you see?” he asked, shaking his head as Niall frowned.

“It is a good idea,” he muttered defensively but leaned back resigned. “I miss him.”

“You’re Irish, Niall. He wasn’t even your president.”

Liam, Zayn and Niall began squabbling again while Louis sighed, eating his fries. He hadn’t known he’d be befriending such dorks when he met them two years ago. They had all been from small towns, put together in adjacent dorms in their first year and that was how they met. Zayn had been a little recluse while Liam was a lot over excited to be included. Louis and Niall helped them find balance and to stay peaceful. They had formed a friendship just like that over a couple of beers and karaoke. And they had the tendency to go everywhere together, hence earning a reputation as a quartet and fuelling those rumours. And right now, Louis was regretting befriending them. He could be doing better things. Like sleeping.

“You wanted us to dress up as phases of Justin Bieber,” Liam was saying when Louis tuned back in, pointing an accusing finger at Niall. Oh so the argument was still on. Good to know. As much as he enjoyed this meeting (sarcasm), he really needed to leave soon. He was not compromising on work. He needed to buy the new pair of Vans he had seen the other day so he needed his pay.

“Guys, guys,” Louis said, interrupting Niall. He looked like he had just drawn in breath to fight a little more but now was just staring at Louis. And it would’ve made him laugh but he had more important things that needed to be discussed. Like solving this problem. And now that he had the other three’s attention and eyes on him, it was slightly unnerving, especially Liam’s expression. “This is going nowhere.”

Liam huffed out a breath, taking a sip of his (highly sweetened and cold) coffee. For a moment Louis gazed over Liam’s shoulder, looking at the crowd passing the restaurant. Since it was close to the dorm, Danny’s was usually bustling with Uni students, like them who were in search for food. And the food was delicious so it was a plus. The street was a bit busy – parents walking with their kids, students rushing to class – and it was distracting enough to watch them go.

“We don’t even have one good idea,” he continued, blinking his eyes and refocusing on his friends. Zayn had leaned back into his seat, tapping his fingers on the table in a rhythmic sound while Liam was watching him with sad puppy eyes. Niall looked about to protest so Louis raised his hand to stop him from speaking. “And no Niall, we aren’t going to be dressed up in all black while holding a fake cat and calling ourselves cat burglars. That's just a really bad pun.”

Niall huffed, leaning back in his seat looking like a petulant child while murmuring something which sounded like ‘it was a good pun at that’. Louis ignored them again, opting to stare out the window for the second time. He watched the people go – couples, hassled teenagers and felt content in it. He didn’t know whether the other three were talking or not because he had completely zoned them out. His eyes fell on a woman, holding the hand of her daughter as they walked, the girl holding a Popsicle and laughing at something. It was an adorable sight and his eyes followed them as they passed, which was how Louis noticed the bag on the girl’s shoulder. It was bright pink, with printed figures of familiar figures. Power Rangers. Just some new version of them. Louis remembered being obsessed with that show, watching the earlier version of Power Rangers with glee and curiosity and begging his mum to get him figurines. Happy days.

Oh how Power Rangers made him nostalgic!

“Power Rangers,” Zayn muttered, eyebrows furrowed and focused on the table still, snapping Louis out of his daze. Wait had he said that out loud? Oops. Zayn looked contemplative as he repeated the word once more and his eyebrows raised slowly. A slow grin spread over his face as he looked up at Louis and the latter immediately frowned with confusion and suspicion. “That’s not actually half bad, you know?”

“What?” Louis asked, furrowing his brows.

“Yeah like it is silly, sure but so is this whole idea,” Zayn added. Liam made an affronted sound. “No offense Liam but you have to admit. It is a bit silly. But Power Rangers and nostalgia... Louis really has a good idea right there.”

“I’m a little offended by that, Zayn, I’ll admit but you might be onto something there.”

“Well my medieval knight idea was a lot better but I wouldn’t mind this either. I used to love that show.”

“I used to be obsessed really,” Zayn chimed in, eyes twinkling and grinning widely.

And woah did Louis just solve the dilemma? That was something. It was just so easy. A child’s backpack inspired ideas better than three twenty year olds (because yes Louis did not consider aligning himself with them) arguing for more than an hour. He could say it was child’s play! Louis sniggered mentally at his, quite frankly, hilarious joke as he flicked his fringe to a side. If he had known, he would’ve looked out the window an hour ago. Or thought a little more. Or contributed. But at the end he had supplied the idea so the lack of effort earlier didn’t matter, he justified. He chimed in his love for Power Rangers as well.

“But aren’t power rangers usually three or five?” Liam asked, eyebrows furrowed in a frown and Louis could almost hear the whirring of his brain as he thought hard. And well, it was true but not like it mattered right? Still they were only four and power rangers were more or lesser. A dilemma again? Sigh.

“We could ask someone to join?” Niall piped and for the first time, it was a good idea. Louis could kiss him but then Niall threw a few chips and chewed them open-mouthed and he thought never mind.

Louis raised his eyebrows appreciatively. “But who would join us?”

Niall leaned forward, elbows on the table as he grinned, waggling his eyebrows. Louis suspected he was waiting for this very question to be asked, as his foot had been tapping nonstop. “I have someone in mind who might want to join us. I just gotta ask.”

Louis frowned. Something about Niall’s expression and the way he seemed to be shooting it right at Louis made him suspicious. But before he could ask it, Zayn spoke up.

“Go ahead Niall.”

“Alright then.” Niall pulled out his phone, tapping something. The corner of his lips turned up making Louis more suspicious, although he didn’t have to. Maybe he was just seeing more than what was there.

“Is it a girl?” Liam asked, lifting himself slightly upwards to try to peer into Niall’s phone. But since they were both on the other side of the table, it was a lost cause, and he realised it and sat back down, still being shifty. Louis, though, being right beside him wasn’t trying to sneak a look yet he couldn’t help but notice how Niall was angling his phone away from them, closer to himself. Weird. “Niall? Is it a girl because we do need someone to play the Pink Power Ranger. Niall?”

“Hmm?” Niall looked up, distracted, as he blinked at them with confusion. But then his phone chirped with a message which he immediately checked and replied as a grin spread over his face. “Okay guys, so he’s nearby and he’s definitely in. He’ll be here soon now.”

“Soon means?” Louis asked, but Liam was quicker and louder.

“He?” he asked, eyebrows raised and hiding into his hairline. His face took over an incredulous expression and it looked incredibly hilarious to Louis but he resisted the urge to tease Liam over it. He ran his fingers through his recent done buzz cut which Louis didn’t know why he did get again. “I specifically asked you if it was a girl and you –”

“Listen to me here Payne, he has agreed and he –”

“But someone has to play the Pink Power Ranger since I doubt any of us would do it and the person has to be Pink Power ranger and don’t know if a guy would do that.”

“Hey now Payno relax,” Louis cut in as their voice got louder, garnering unwanted attention. He raised his eyebrows as he waved a hand between them while Zayn just sighed, looking bored as always. “And don’t gender colours, okay.”

Liam had his mouth hanging open, looking affronted as he raised his eyebrows, preparing to argue. But before he could get a word in, a deeper and newer voice made its presence know.

“I tend to agree with you, Lou,” said the person, clumsily sliding into the tight space beside Louis, elbow hitting him. And Louis was ready to fight really, words sharp, breath drawn, and eyes fiery as he prepared to tell off whoever it was. No one invaded his personal space who he didn’t ask for. No one sat uninvited beside him, elbow him in the ribs, and let gone scot-free. But as he swivelled his head to his right, he was faced with bright, shining green eyes and he felt the words die on his lips. He felt as he was choking on those words and his spit. He felt himself drown in the depth of those forest green eyes, lose all sense of every single thing. And they were just so close that Louis could see the freckles underlying them. Louis’ eyes travelled over his face, taking in the wide eyes, red lips pulled into a beautiful wide grin and soft, curly brown hair atop his head. Sitting right beside and looking down on him (because he was a tall giant, not because Louis was shorter, no way) with those beautiful doe eyes was none other than Harry Styles. As in the beautiful and charming Harry Styles. As in the one who was polite and nice to everyone and whose smile was contagious. As in the very Harry he had a massive crush on for the past year. That Harry Styles.

Okay so maybe he should pick up his jaw from where it was laying on the floor and try not to act like a fool. Acting cool and flirty was what he knew. And it was his thing. Right.

“Harry, hey,” he said with a grin, hoping he came off as calm and collected, rather than a train that he felt on the inside. He desperately tried to calm the butterflies creating havoc in his belly as he schooled his features into that of collected indifference. He flicked his fringe to a side, delicately with his fingers as he looked at Harry through his lashes. He could hear a snigger from the other side of the table and hence kicked without looking, making the snigger stop. “What are you doing here?”

“Was around,” he answered simply, shrugging as he dimpled beautifully. He placed his left elbow on the table before resting his head on the palm on his hand and angling himself so he was looking right at Louis. He felt attacked. “Also Niall called me.” Harry leaned forward to wave at Niall and Louis turned to shoot him an incredulous look. He hoped his raised eyebrows conveyed his disbelief and frustration well. (“Really Niall did you find no one else? Harry? Joining us? You did this knowing about my secret major massive crush? How could you! Couldn’t you have warned me? Why do you hate me so much and what did I do to you ahhhh.”) Louis schooled his feature back into casual surprise as he looked back at Harry. “So here I am.”

Louis then grinned, cocking his head to a side. “So you have a tendency to pop up when someone calls you, huh?”

Harry threw his head back in hoarse laughter as if Louis was the funniest thing. Goes without saying that his grin turned a little smug. Harry ran his free hand through his hair as he leaned in closer to Louis. “Only when someone is in trouble,” he whispered, as if conveying a secret before he winked and leaned away again. And Louis had to really force and coax his heart not to give on him right there.

“Help me, help me,” Louis faux shrieked in a high-pitched voice. He could see a few heads around their table turn but before he could feel embarrassment due to it, Harry was barking one of his loud, raucous horse-like laughter again and he forgot everything else. And Louis was just beginning to laugh along when Harry leaned forward with the force of his laughter, resting his head lightly on Louis’ shoulder. And Louis felt all the air get knocked out of his chest as he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Harry’s small curls were tickling Louis’ ear and chin, as his body shook with laughter. The whole of his left side was burning but he found himself laughing along with Harry anyway, a little louder and a little forced.

As their laughter was dying down, someone else on the table cleared their throat, making Harry lift his head off Louis’ shoulder. Louis almost whined at the loss but thankfully he had a little more self-control than that. But he had to reluctant pull himself out of his Harry-induced daze, only to glare at the rest of the boys. Each of them had a varying degree of mirth on their faces which were accompanied by similar looking sly grins. He was the most suspicious of Niall’s, whose face looked like he was plotting something and knowing him, he just might be. Louis turned up his glare, but it didn’t affect the lad at all. He kept grinning. “So are we sure on the Power Rangers thing then, boys?”

“Yep,” said Liam, nodding, as did Zayn, who also had a lazy grin on his face. Louis mentally sighed in relief. Finally. “It’s not like we have had a better idea. So well, now we should maybe decide the colours? So I call the dibs on red.”

“Hey you cannot call dibs on red like that!” Louis squawked, pointing an accusing finger at Liam while Zayn nodded in agreement. “Because I’m going to be the Red Ranger. I’m the leader of this group anyway so it is apt.”

Liam and Zayn began murmuring their disagreement quickly while Niall nodded, saying ‘fair’. Liam looked like he was going to press the point of ‘leader’ forward when Zayn waved his hand to dispel it. “I’m going to be green ranger.” He ran his fingers through his ruined quiff. “Also Louis, you’re not the leader of us.”

“And I want red and I want no more arguments on this,” Liam announced, slamming his hand on the table, earning glares from the other people sitting around them, to which he deflated. Louis was going to press the matter forward, argue more but when Harry spoke up first, his attention was successfully diverted.

“I don’t care what colour any of you choose. Because I chose to be the Pink Power Ranger.” Louis blinked once, before turning his head to face Harry and found the man already looking back with a cheeky grin on his face. He checked his eyes to find anything which would tell him if Harry was serious or not. But even through the mirth, there was only honesty which reflected along with apprehension. When he tried to look away, he found he was held captive by those shining green eyes. And he was so lost that he mumbled out an ‘okay’ before he could even fully process what Liam had said. He blinked twice to pull himself out of his daze before narrowing his eyes at Liam.

“Wait what?” Louis asked and a slow smirk spread over Liam’s face. And then it clicked, the words finally fell in place. Liam had taken advantage of Louis’ daze and asked him if he was fine with Liam being red. The fucking cheat! “What no Liam, I am red! You can’t be!”

“That’s not what you said a few seconds ago.” He was grinning mischievously and triumphantly while making clucking sounds. “You said you were okay with it so now no take backs. Pick a different colour.”

“Pick blue,” Harry whispered in his ear, making the words die on Louis’ tongue. His lips parted slightly as Harry’s lips moved as if caressing his ear as he spoke, breath making him shiver. It was exhilarating. “Blue would look good on you. Bring out the colour of your eyes as well.”

Louis found it hard to argue with that logic, mainly because Harry wasn’t allowing him to think straight (hehe). Hence, for the second time, Louis found himself saying ‘okay’ before he processed it. And well, since it was already out, might as well embrace it. Also, Harry did say blue would look good and Louis was nothing if not whipped by him. He took a deep breath, hoping his voice wouldn’t sound as out of breath as he felt. “I’ll be blue then.”

Zayn coughed, mumbling something which sounded like “whipped much” under his breath. Louis promptly ignored it.

“That’s great, Louis,” Harry whispered again, and Louis was mesmerised and temporally thrown off by his toothy, bright grin. “It will look great on you. I promise.”

“I believe you,” Louis whispered, making Harry’s grin widen by ten times, if that were possible. And the butterflies in his tummy took flight.

“So I’m left with yellow, I’m guessing?” Niall said. And to Louis, his voice felt as if coming from afar than from right next to him. He needed to get out of this trance quick. Maybe someone should snap their fingers, if that might help wear off the spell.

“So it’s decided then?” Liam asked loudly, garnering Harry’s attention and making him look away. So Louis had to too. “I’m red, Louis is blue, Zayn is green, Niall is yellow and Harry is pink. Done?”

“Sounds good to me,” said Harry, shifting his hand to give them a thumbs up. But as he did so, his hand brushed across Louis’, sending chills up his spine. He ducked his head to mess with his fringe to ensure no one saw his blush or he won’t hear the end of it. “So we’ll have to buy a costume right? If I throw on a pink spandex suit with a drawn on belt, will that work too? What's the deal with that?”

“That’s an interesting question, Harry,” Liam said, humming and tapping his chin and sounding similar to a teacher Louis had in middle school. He’d tease him about it, but Louis was choking. His active imagination had conjured up an image of Harry wearing a tight fitting pink spandex. It was only natural. And only natural that his body would react to it too, making him bothered and shifty in his seat. Because Harry in spandex, especially pink, would be the dream. It would compliment his figure good and bring out the colour of his lips, so as to say. So Louis really needed to stop imagining it and focus back into the conversation. Liam was still speaking. “I think I’ll just buy a costume. Spandex would be too tight for me and unlike some people (he looked pointedly at Louis to which the latter acted offended), I’m not into tight stuff.”

“Neither am I into something tight right now,” Louis mumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes while mentally giggling at his double entendre. But he might not have been as quiet as he thought, since Zayn kicked him under the table while Harry made a choked laughter sound. Louis shot him a concerned look while holding his knee, but Harry wasn’t looking back. Instead he was staring defiantly at Liam, even though his cheeks were turning red with the laughter he held back. So Louis followed his suit.

“I’m wearing spandex,” said Zayn, loudly and pointedly look at Louis. Louis levelled him with a blank look. “I don’t have money to spare to buy a costume right now. What do you think Louis? Wanna make the costume with me?”

“Sure,” Louis said, ignoring the way his voice seemed high and almost squeaky. Zayn raised his eyebrow, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. And Harry just shifted closer, knee knocking into Louis’ and sending a jolt up his spine. But he was fine.

“That’s great!” Harry said, smiling and dimples popped out on his cheeks. He looked like he was glowing. “I think I might be a little more comfortable in spandex. And I do think I have a pink one...”  He trailed off and Louis shifted a little closer to Niall. Not like he didn’t want Harry close, but along with the visual, it was a little overwhelming. The visual of Harry in a pink spandex, curves accentuated by the tight fabric... it was a bit too much. Harry had a great body. He had a great personality Louis was attracted to because it was more beautiful but...Harry had a great body. And he had a feeling it would be unbearable to keep calm around him. Because pink would suit Harry. Ha suit. “Anyway if you all may excuse me, I have to get going. Classes await. So see you later?”

Louis blinked. That was sudden for sure. He turned towards Harry and found the boy already staring back, those green eyes already fixated on him, inquisitive and waiting. And it wasn’t what he expected. Was he addressing the question to only Louis? Surely not. Coincidence right? Yet his gaze didn’t waver, just his eyebrows raised in a silent question. Like he wouldn’t leave until Louis responded. So Louis did answer in a slight stutter. “Yea... yeah okay bye I guess?”

“Bye!”  And with a wink and grin, Harry was out of his seat and out of the restaurant, leaving Louis with a pounding heart and flustered, staring after him. Someone cleared their throat again, just Louis didn’t want to chance a glance and see their teasing smirks. So he dropped his forehead onto the table with a groan. They weren’t going to let go of this. True to his words...

“Oh Louis would you jump off the cliff for me,” Liam said, in a deep voice, mockingly.

“Anything for you, my beautiful darling Harry,” Zayn replied in a high pitch voice, mimicking Louis. And he knew he sounded nothing like that. At all.

“Let’s flirt till eternity!”

“Oh shut up and get married,” Louis muttered from underneath his arm. And he realised his mistake with the joke as it drew only laughter from others.

“Isn’t that what we should be saying to you?”

“Yeah the both of you are so embarrassing,” Liam added, shoulders shaking with laughter. Louis watched him peer into his cup and frown and maybe the coffee was finally over.

“Excuse you, Liam.” Louis levelled him with a glare. “Might I remind you we were all there during your Sophia phase and you two constantly traded Eskimo kisses or whatever. It was definitely more embarrassing than this.”

“Yeah but they were together for four months then and you two are definitely not,” Zayn added unhelpfully as Liam snorted in agreement before going to the counter for probably refilling his coffee.

“He likes you too, you know,” Niall said, softly after being quiet for so long. Louis turned to gave him a frown, as that was an obvious lie right? But he found the other staring at him earnestly. “He was halfway across campus when I told him to come. And since you’d be here, he was quick to rush. For you. I know I shouldn’t be telling you this but.” He shrugged, unapologetic.

And Louis desperately wanted to believe it but he was still shaking his head in disbelief. “Obviously that isn’t true. He’s too good for me. Out of my league even. Might even have some hot boyfriend.”

Zayn groaned, shaking his head. “Oh you do talk some nonsense, don’t you?”

“Yeah Louis, stop putting yourself down,” Liam added, sliding back into his seat with a filled coffee cup in his hand. He also kept a plate of fries in the middle of the table and Louis reached towards it immediately to snag a few and stuff it in his mouth to avoid answering quickly. He needed to stifle the self-deprecating words before they came out, of course.

“Thanks Liam but still.”

“You should read the stuff he sends me sometimes,” Niall muttered, reaching for a few fries himself as he shook his head as if in great pain from what he remembered. “If he hadn’t sworn me to secrecy I’d have shown you. But this is only what I can say without actually saying.”

“Thanks mates, that was a good pep talk,” Louis said loudly, plastering a fake smile on his face as he silently told all of them to stop. It was hard for him to accept compliments since when he was a kid. Not like he didn’t know he was great, but it was hard believing he was. Especially when it came to matters of love. It was hard to accept someone liked him back. It was easy to flirt, sure, but when it was with someone he liked, it was hard to accept they might like him back. It didn’t seem plausible, despite Harry’s smiles and his friends’ assurances. So he needed them to stop and move on before he started listing all his flaws and fighting them on it.

Zayn got the hint as he shook his head in part exasperation and part fond. “If you say so but I gotta tell you one thing.”

“What?”

“Good luck,” he said, grinning like a shit eating grin.

“Why?” he asked, frowning and narrowing his eyes.

“Well, because you’re gonna be seeing Harry in a pink spandex power ranger suit.”

“And you just love pink rangers, don’t you?” Liam teased, winking. And Louis distantly remembered joking about the obviously untrue facts with his friends.

“I hate you both.” He dropped his head back onto the table.

There were a few minutes of silence before Louis remembered he still had work to get to. And he said so.

“Wait wait,” Niall said, blue eyes wide. “Do we all have to dress as Mighty Morphin only?”

Liam and Zayn gave Niall a blank look.

“I actually have to leave right now bye,” Louis said before rushing out of the restaurant before either of them could call him back. Sweet escape.

-

Harry was this random presence in Louis’ life. He was never still, never always there or disappearing but it was as if Louis could never just forget him. Either he was in Louis’ thoughts or somewhere around, just appearing.

He was friends with Niall, which was how they met, and was used to tagging along. But they also went to the same Uni as well, taking similar art classes and at time running into each other while running late to classes. They didn’t talk though, just nodding and moving on in a rush. So yeah, Louis had often seen him around, either talking or laughing with someone, or leaning on a tree, deep in thoughts. If he was around, he went unmissable to Louis. And it was a torture to ignore his everything and walk away. He didn’t know why he never talked to him just one on one, but that was the way he was.

But before it was like he saw Harry a lot of times. After that encounter though, it was as if he was everywhere. Louis could look up and around campus and find him chatting with a random cat, dimples etched onto his cheeks. He was just out there, being adorable.

And hence, Louis was suffering.

Mainly on the day when Harry saw Louis walk past him with his head ducked. His head snapped up, as if some cosmic connection alerted him to the fact that Louis was near, and he waved enthusiastically. And Louis had no choice but to wave back, although his grin wasn’t as wide, and Harry took it as a cue. He whispered something to the person he was talking to, giving him a smile before he jogged towards Louis. Naturally, Louis had paused his walk enough to wait for Harry, smiling widely at the sight of him. His hair was flopping in the wind as he jogged, one strand particularly on his face, which he pushed behind his ear. He was wearing a soft looking, big polka dotted pink shirt, which had the first two buttons unbuttoned of, revealing his smooth, hairless chest. As usual, he was wearing skintight black jeans paired with scuffed up brown boots, looking halfway between a model right off the runway and a rich student. And the thing was, he was neither. But he looked soft, pretty, and glowing, a smile growing wider on his lips with the fear of splitting his face in half. And Louis was mesmerised. And slightly out of breath, even when he doing nothing but stand. But he could blame it on walking fast before (he really could not, though).

“Hey Lou,” Harry greeted, running his fingers through his hair as he grinned brightly at him. He had a brown messenger bag slung over his shoulder, which Louis noticed and of course he did. It looked dull and contrasted with his bright outfit, but it made do. There was nothing Harry Styles couldn’t pull off, it seemed. He looked like a ray of sunshine in the coldest of winters and a spot of bright colour on a white canvas. He looked like warmth in cold nights and simply, beautiful. Pink really suited him.

“Hey Haz,” he said, the nickname slipping out on its own accord. But he tried not to think of it as he pulled down on the straps of his backpack. It was mainly for something to hold on to, just in case his hands grew a mind of their own (like they usually did) and reached out to touch Harry’s hand, or worse, touch his hair. It wouldn’t be for the first time. “How are you this fine day, good sir?” He cringed. What the fuck.

“Fine and dandy thank you, darling,” Harry replied without missing a beat, doing an exaggerated bow. And Louis’ embarrassment turned into... well another form of embarrassment. Flushing, at the pet name. And this. This was the deal with him. Every time Louis said something embarrassing, Harry never teased him. Instead he joined in, dimpling as he replied with answers of similar ridiculous sentiments. And yes, it made him think that maybe, just maybe Harry liked him back. But it could also mean Harry was just a nice person. (Right? right?) “How are you?”

“Perfect.”

“That you are.” The sincerity with which Harry’s eyes glinted as he said it, made Louis blush and duck his head with a smile. (Maybe that's why he didn’t notice the pink blush spreading on Harry’s cheeks as well.) And before he knew it, they were walking, comfortable silence stretching between them. Louis was playing with the straps of his bag as Harry had his hands tucked into the pocket of his jeans. Louis was walking in the way of the building where his next class would be but Harry didn’t know that, yet he walked along without question. It made him feel warm in his chest, knowing that Harry was willing to walk with him in silence for no reason at all. It made Louis feel special.

Although silences usually made Louis feel uncomfortable, so he had to break them (comfortable silences are overrated, he said when Liam asked him why he always did it. Truth was, he was uncomfortable). Which meant he had a tendency to blurt stuff without thinking them through. And it didn’t always have a good result. “So Harry, have to ask. Why pink?”

There.

“Huh?” Harry asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked down at his shirt, fiddling with the bottom of it. He ran his fingers on the hem of the shirt, looking up at Louis questioningly. “Because I like this pink shirt?”

It might be the stress of being in Harry’s presence or his own incomplete question or maybe it was the cute furrow formed between Harry’s eyebrows, lips jutted out in a pout. He didn’t know what it was but Louis was startled into a laugh. He stopped walking, one hand on his stomach as he burst into fits of giggles, and he could see Harry stop as well, laugh slightly despite his confusion.

“What?” he asked, laughing lightly, looking at Louis with fond, smiling eyes.

“Nothing just... I didn’t mean this shirt. It’s cute. I get why you like it. No no.” Louis shook his head to clear his thoughts, starting to walk again. “I meant why did you choose to dress up as Pink Power Ranger? Why not fight for the other colours like everyone else does?”

“Um.” He blinked a few times, running his fingers through his hair and petting it down a few times. It was a cute habit, Louis decided. “I don’t know. I mean pink feels nice. It also makes me feel empowered, you know? Embracing the softness of the colour. It’s a powerful colour. The colour of rock and roll, if I say so myself.”

Louis chuckled, shaking his head as a wave of fondness hit him head on by the words of this boy. He was just so weird, in the cutest way possible, so polite, and nice. And he apparently also thought pink was a powerful colour. It was such a unique thinking. And he was absolutely perfect. “You know you might be the only male who thinks that, right? Heck the only person even.”

He shrugged, pursing his lips playfully and looking like a frog. “I intend to make a difference in this world. About time people embraced each other, love, and softness.”

Louis smiled. Their fingers brushed as they walked, sending a feeling of warmth in the pit of his stomach. “You’re so ridiculous. I don’t know why I like you.”

“Because I’m cute?” Harry supplied, eyebrows raised and left dimple popping up even though he was trying his best not to smile. A strong gust of wind blew through, messing up Harry’s hair and making it flop everywhere. His hair looked soft and light and Louis’ fingers were itching to touch it, to softly tuck the stray strand of hair behind his tiny ears. He wanted to tell him that yes, he did like him because he was cute. But also because he was sensitive, with a beautiful soul and a bigger heart. Banging body sure.

But he said none of those things. Instead, he stopped again (thankfully it wasn’t a crowded street or there would’ve been curses flying left and right) and crossed his eyes as he made a funny face. “Sure.”

And Harry laughed, a harsh horse like snort sound, which he immediately looked embarrassed by but pretended to not show, ignoring he ever made that sound. “Because I look good in pink, then?”

“Hmm that's why,” Louis said, tapping Harry’s nose twice and making him go cross-eyed trying to look at it. Louis giggled, shaking his head at this ridiculous boy and started walking again. Harry blindly followed.

“By the way you look good in blue too,” Harry said, making Louis look at his shirt. And that was when he realised he had been wearing a blue jacket over his black shirt and indeed. The compliment made him blush, so he avoided looking at Harry by fiddling with his jacket.

“Thanks.”

“Just telling it as it is.” He paused. “Also where exactly are we headed?”

Louis stopped walking for the fourth time that hour and for the first time looked around, finding that yep they were in the middle of the street and out of the campus. Which meant that Louis’ destination was left far behind. He had no idea how he hadn’t noticed it earlier when they left the gates. Actually well he knew why he didn’t notice – Harry. He had been too engrossed in Harry’s words, hence distracted. “Um actually, we were headed to my art history class. You know in the campus.”

Harry giggled, letting his fingers pet his hair. “We aren’t even in the campus.” Louis just tilted his head in form of a response, raising his eyebrows and Harry’s smile widened. “I did notice that we left the campus but I wasn’t sure and I didn’t want to interrupt you before so.”

“Ah well.” Louis shrugged, fixing the front of his fringe with his fingers. “I should head back then.”

Harry giggled again, shaking his head in fond amusement as his hand reached to clasp around Louis’ lower arm. “It is on the way back. No worries I’ll drop you. Come on.”

“I can go alone you know.”

“I know you can.”

Yes Louis was perfectly capable of walking back on his own but he let Harry steer him anyway. He was trying to clamp down his excitement over the fact that Harry was holding his hand (arm, technically) and dropping him off at class like he was some boyfriend. Louis wished though, as he waved Harry away. And then he couldn’t stop blushing for an hour and couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day. Harry was just so perfect.

-

Two weeks passed by in a blur, with the slight burden of assignments and spending time with friends. Not to mention, making the outfit with Zayn.

It had taken Louis and Zayn about four days to perfect their costumes, mostly because they tended to slack off and smoke instead of actually doing any work. It was a fairly simple thing – buying a spandex suit fit for them without being too tight, make a belt for it with some simpler cloth material and then colouring in white shapes so they resembled the power ranger costume. It had taken a lot of pestering each other to finish, but the good thing was that they lived together so they had more time.

It had come along very well, if Louis said so himself. He checked the fit of the spandex and turned around to check himself in the mirror. And his arse looked very good in this outfit (of course it did). They had put minimal effort into it but perfected it and the costume looked pretty similar to that worn by Power Rangers in Mighty Morphin. They had coloured in the white triangles on the torso while painting it completely white at the foot half so it resembled those boots. No one would probably guess they went cheap. It seemed like their art classes were playing off.

The only problem with wearing spandex suits though, was that it would be difficult to piss while wearing it (or getting a blowjob from some fit bird, said Zayn but to Louis it didn’t matter since when Harry was nearby, he was the only one he ever wanted). The solution would be not to have too many drinks, which in Louis’ case would totally fail since he was planning on getting plastered once he saw Harry in his pink outfit. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to take it. Maybe he should’ve suggested to Zayn to cut the suit on the waist so it became two halves but oh well now. Too late.

He walked into the small bathroom adjoining his room and took a long look in the mirror there. Luckily there were no visible spots and his eyes didn’t look too red like they tended to do, even if the area under his eyes was dark as ever but well, student life. He considered for a one minute but ultimately decided his hair would be better off if left down in a fringe, least he would want to pull on it in frustration. Yet he spent ten minutes fixing his fringe so it looked artfully draped over his forehead than just left messy before he left his room.

Opening the door of his room, he was met with the familiar sight of Zayn lounging on the sofa. What was unfamiliar was the sight of him in a hideously green (the only type they could find) costume which was styled almost like Louis’ with a few extra details, that show-off. He had his hair up in a perfect quiff and he was carefully not to let it touch the sofa, least it damaged. Liam was on other side of the sofa, only sitting. He had stubbornly bought a Red Power Ranger costume, one size too big so it didn’t sit tight and was an uncanny replica. He held the helmet which came along with the costume in one hand, something he would probably wear too. He had arrived before either Louis or Zayn had started getting ready, complaining and had been shooting them disapproved looks ever since. Hence why Louis had locked himself in his room.

“Where are your helmets? You’ll need helmets to complete the costumes, boys.” Liam was frowning at them.

Zayn heaved a long-suffering sigh, looking as if he was hearing this not for the first time. Knowing Liam, it most likely wasn’t the first time either. “Listen to me Liam, there is no way this hair.” His hand hovered over his hair without touching it. “Is going in some helmet to be ruined. I took a long time to set it just right and nothing will ruin it this soon. Also I’m pretty sure no one cares. They’ll see this costume and know without the helmet what we’re supposed to be. Not like we have to wear those stupid, god-awful helmets. Also, it would be dark and we wouldn’t be able to see.”

Liam levelled him with his best ‘disappointed’ stare and Louis felt himself shrink even though the stare wasn’t directed at him. Yet. Zayn, though, held down his front, giving an ‘unimpressed’ stare back. Liam eventually gave up, turning his gaze at Louis, just less intense and more resigned. “What about you, Louis?”

“I’m agreeing with Zayn here,” Louis said cautiously, lifting one shoulder in a half shrug. “I don’t want to wear a helmet and keep it all night.”

Liam sighed, shaking his head and muttering something under his breath which might be along the lines of ‘I give up on these two’. He held up the helmet with a disgruntled look. “So what's the use of only me wearing it.” He tossed the helmet towards Zayn, hitting him on the stomach with it and he groaned. Liam shook his head at Zayn’s scowls and groans and got up only to sit on one of the chairs and fiddle with his hair. Probably styling it now that it wouldn’t be hidden by a helmet.

And Louis took to scrolling through Twitter, getting bored thoroughly until a text came from Niall, telling him to buzz him up. Niall was planning to meet them here and they were to go together, because well, they were a team. Louis buzzed him up and up came Niall barging through the door, brandishing a bottle of vodka, a blur of bright yellow. He was wearing a poor version of some later version of Power rangers, his costume unlike them. Although that was expected of Niall, after he mentioned his dislike for the original costume. Louis shrugged and followed him, keeping the door slightly ajar.

“Pre-drinking!” Niall announced, slumping down beside Zayn and taking a big gulp from the bottle first. He grimaced, handing the bottle to Zayn who gladly took a swig himself. “And oh Louis, heads up. Harry picked me up so he’s parking his car and will be up soon.”

“Fuck.” That was not part of the plan. Or rather Louis had foolishly assumed Harry would meet them at the party itself. But hey, they were a team so of course Harry would be here. In Louis’ house. Leaving with them. Fuck. He made grabby hands for the bottle. “Fucking gimme that.”

Zayn scoffed as he handed the bottle and Louis took a big gulp. Liquid courage or whatever, he thought, giving the bottle to a concerned looking Liam. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously, probably messing it up more than before. Lucky he didn’t put it in a quiff huh. “Do I look okay?” he asked the room in large.

“Yes Lou, you look fabulous,” Niall chirped up, giving him a wide, lopsided grin. “But like I said, you really don’t need to impress him ‘cuz he’s already so whipped after you. That’s why he... you know what I shouldn’t say that. But he’s titties over arse in ‘like’ with you so I don’t know what you’re worried about.”

Louis was about to respond with words of self deprecation, criticism over his choice of words and the complete slaughter of the phrase when the creak of the door opening was heard and he turned, mouth open. And when he took in the sight, his jaw nearly dropped.

There was a person standing there, hands holding open the door, attired head to toe in pink. More particular a Pink Power Ranger outfit, sitting tight on them like a second skin. It was a fancier version of Louis’, if he was being honest. It looked like pink tights with a pink and white skirt which ended above the knees along with white gloves and long boots. Their head was hidden by a helmet but Louis just knew it was Harry. Not because he already knew Harry would be dressed up like that or because Niall told him a few seconds that he’d be coming up, no. Because of the stance. Louis could recognise the broad set of shoulders anywhere, hunched inwards, and toe pointing towards each other. The stance radiated confidence as well as apprehension, something which was a constant emotion with Harry. He was always endeared by that very stance.

“Hi,” Harry said, voice muffled inside and echoed by the helmet as he waved cutely. And in the enthusiasm, hit his hand on his helmet and stumbled. And if before he didn’t know, this was tell tale sign of it being Harry because who would be so endearing and attractive at once. Louis could hear the small ‘ouch’ and he giggled, shaking his head at this uncoordinated beautiful mess of a person as he automatically moved forward. “Hi Lou.”

“Hey Haz.” He stopped when he was two feet away and refrained from giving the boy an onceover. “Why are you wearing a helmet?”

“Why aren’t you?” he countered, placing his hands on hips as he lifted his nose higher and Louis could hear the frown in his voice. He held it for half a minute before his posture dropped. “Wait, we weren’t supposed to?”

Louis opens his mouth to answer but Liam is quicker. “These two care more about their hair than perfection.”

“Oh shut up, Payno.”

“Hey I’m just telling...”

And after that, Liam’s voice became white noise to Louis. He couldn’t remember what Liam was saying for the life of him, because that was the moment Harry took off his helmet. Not only that but he shook his hair out, as if some protagonist straight out of his dreams (which he was). His hair wasn’t long enough so it flopped over his face but Harry flipped his head as if flipping back his imaginary long hair. And the sight was beautiful, distracting. He was smiling bright, eyes sparkling and still looking like some movie star in his very bright pink outfit. Louis’ eyes fell down to his lips, which somehow looked pinker than his outfit – shiny and pink. It was almost as if...

“Are you wearing lipstick?” he asked aloud, words out before he could think it all the way through. Louis could see Harry’s lips part in surprise, because well, he was unblinkingly still staring at them. They looked lush and pretty as usual, just much more pink. They looked even more kissable and plum and Louis didn’t even know he had a thing for lipsticks. Maybe it was just Harry.

And maybe that's why he didn’t notice the blush rising on Harry’s face as Louis touched Harry’s lips. Then he blinked. Wait. He had actually moved forward and touched Harry’s lips. Oh god oh fucking god, he thought as he took a step back, ears red from embarrassment. And to add salt to the injury, Zayn spoke up.

“Why are you staring at his lips anyway,” Zayn asked, sniggering which the two of them ignored. They were in their own little bubble.

Now would be time would step away and away until they won’t see each other anymore. But Harry surprised him.

He tucked his hair gingerly behind his ear. “Maybe I am. But does it suit me?”

“Definitely babe,” Louis assured, nickname slipping through. Louis finally stopped staring at his lips, looking up and catching Harry’s shy but hopeful eyes. “It brings out the colour of your outfit.”

“Really? Thanks.” His smile turned into a confident grin slowly. “You look great too, by the way.”

Louis smirked. “You look smoking.”

“You look gorgeous!”

“You look –”

“Louis,” Zayn whispered, tapping him twice on the shoulder and startling him, forward, almost onto Harry. He took a step away from Harry and towards Zayn with a glare. How dare he interrupt?  “If you two are quite done with your compliment session, we need to get going.”

“And before Niall finishes the bottle’s content all by himself,” Liam added and Louis could see him hold the bottle higher, away from Niall’s reach who was jumping to catch it. After a few tries, he gave up, huffing and glaring. “Are you ready, Harry?”

“Um, yeah I am,” Harry said, hand brushing over Louis’ shoulder before gripping his bicep and startling Louis. Just this time, he didn’t glare, rather sent heart eyes to the boy. “Let’s go, Lou.”

And they all walked to Matt’s party. And if Louis’ heart was beating fast because Harry didn’t leave his side, well, only he knew that.

-

Louis’ euphoria had all but disappeared as soon as they entered Matt’s flat.

He hung back with Zayn as he watched Harry disappear into the crowd five minutes in. Niall went flittering through the crowd and Liam, god only knows where he was but Louis was pretty sure he wandered off with a brunet. Zayn stayed with him for a while before he disappeared too, leaving Louis cursing his friends and craving for a drink. And the problem was, if he drank too much, it would be hard to piss. Which was a fucking big problem.

An hour in, Louis was in the kitchen, alone and slumping on a barstool and generally morose. He couldn’t watch anymore of Harry in the crowd, laughing and flirting with like every person in room. It bothered him too much so he nursed his third drink, slowly. His back was to the crowd purposely so he wouldn’t be tempted to look for Harry’s bright pink suit in the midst of dancing bodies. He heaved a lovelorn sigh. And that was when someone stumbled onto the stool beside him, limbs flailing and hitting Louis in the side. It was like déjà vu when he turned to tell them off and instead he found Harry’s dazed, bright eyes and sloppy grin looking back.

“Hiya Lou,” he slurred, dragging the word before he burst into giggles. And it looked like Harry was really drunk off his face. Louis took a minute to take all of him in, from the mussed up hair to his pink cheeks to his big eyes, shiny and glazed over. His lipstick was a little wiped off, which made Louis wonder why and then immediately regretted going down that path. No, don’t think of that. Instead he noticed how Harry was leaning into Louis’ side. “Where did you goooooo?”

“I’m right here, Hazza,” Louis said, giving him a small, fake smile.

“No I meant like... why did you disappear off to here?”

“Needed a drink,” he lied, holding up his half-filled cup.

“Hm gimme that,” Harry said, grabbing the cup out of Louis’ hand and swallowing down the contents of it. Louis tried not to focus on the way Harry’s throat bobbed or how shiny his lips looked after he put the cup down. Or the look in Harry’s eyes. “I missed you.”

“What?”  Louis blinked and raised his eyebrows, trying to see if he heard the other boy right. Missed him? Now? Why? “Why?”

“You know,” Harry started, hand coming to rest on Louis’ shoulder as he leaned in and Louis stilled slightly. “I wanted for you to follow me but you hung back with Zayn and Niall. And I waited for you to join you but you didn’t. And then all these people wanted to talk to me and.” Harry furrowed his brows, pouting his lips. “And then you disappeared from there. I was so sad. I missed you.”

Louis felt a little stumped, really. Never did he expect Harry to stumble in and say that... but he was also drunk and so he pointed out.

“I’m not that drunk,” Harry said, pouting even more as he leaned towards Louis until their noses touched. “And I know what I’m saying. I missed you. I expected you to be there with me, dancing and grinding and you weren’t.”

Louis gasped. Surely Harry was drunk and didn’t mean that. So instead he changed the topic. “How many drinks have you had?”

Harry blinked slowly before holding up three fingers. “Three. But only because I was missing you.” Harry moved his finger to poke at Louis’ cheek but judging by the confused expression he got, he was probably aiming for Louis’ nose and missed. “And look so good in this costume. Very blue. Blouis.”

Harry grinned triumphantly at his joke and Louis couldn’t help but laugh along. It wasn’t that funny and nothing Louis hadn’t thought of before but he felt the urgent need to laugh, to dispel the tension between them. Else he’ll misinterpret and then they’ll never talk again and it would hurt. So better not talk about it huh.

Only him laughing meant Harry laughing along and as he did, he leaned forward, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder and his palm on his thigh. And Louis’ laughter immediately stopped. No he couldn’t possible assume it was just him right. “Harry?”

“Yes?” Harry looked up and he was so close. Louis could almost taste his scent on his lips, which by the way, was very manly and earthy and attractive. And Louis lost track of what he was about to say, gaze fixated on Harry’s lips and how they shined. Harry licked his lower lip slowly and Louis’ eyes tracked the motion. “You know you’ve got a little bit of my lipstick on...”

And before Louis knew it, Harry had licked his finger and wiping it on Louis’ cheek, removing the supposed lipstick. And Louis felt really aroused. He shifted a little on his seat, watching with hooded gaze as Harry licked his lips with a slight blush rising up his cheek.

They sat like that, quiet through the beats and cheers of people from behind them.

“Wanna know a secret Louis?” Harry asked, blinking his eyes slowly and looking a lot more sober than before. His voice was calm, quiet with a little bit of nervousness which had Louis immediately sit up in attention as he prepared to shower Harry with love. Oh how fast his emotions change.

“Tell me, please.”

“I only dressed up as Pink Power ranger to impress you.” Harry looked from under his lashes and Louis’ breath was completely knocked out, both by the revelation and the way Harry looked. He couldn’t believe his own two ears. But Harry was already drawing away and talking. “The other day... I heard you talking about liking the first Pink Power Ranger and thought well this is my chance to impress you. And when Niall told me that you suggested this idea I thought I could definitely impress you so yeah.” Louis raised his eyebrows. “And oh but I do love pink. It is my favourite colour. Along with black.”

And suddenly, Louis was laughing. “You know that I was always gay and the liking pink ranger was a joke right?”

“It was?” Harry widened his eyes, cheeks aflame with embarrassment. His lips opened and closed as he blinked his eyes furiously before he let his head drop into his palms. “Oh my god I’m such an idiot.”

Louis stopped laughing and frowned. He gingerly touched Harry’s arm. “Hey you’re not stupid you didn’t know.” Harry didn’t look up so Louis lifted his chin. “You wanna know another secret? You didn’t need to dress up as the pink power ranger to impress me. I was already impressed when first time I saw you and you tripped.”

“Really?” Harry asked, biting his lower lip hopefully, a slow smile spreading over his face. He leaned in closer and Louis subconsciously did too. Louis could see the rings of green in Harry’s eyes from up close, disappearing slowly and being replaced by black. Louis licked his lips and Harry’s eyes dropping down to it as he mirrored the motion.

“Really,” Louis whispered before closing the distance between their lips. Harry’s hand immediately came to cradle his jaw and Louis’ hands flew to Harry’s hair to finally touch it. It was just as soft as it looked and kissing Harry was just as beautiful as he imagined. The kiss was hurried yet gentle, as the both of them were afraid to break the moment they had been waiting for a year.

Although kissing Harry was addictive and when he drew back, Louis couldn’t hold back a whine. Harry chuckled, pecking Louis’ lips once. “We’re still in public, Lou.”

“Don’t care. Wanna keep kissing you.”

“Let’s go to yours tonight then,” Harry whispered before kissing Louis again and drawing back. “It’s closer.”

They snogged for five minutes before Louis heard giggles coming from beside him and realised yeah Harry was right. They were in public and this was not how he wanted this to go. And this time when they broke the kiss, it was Harry who let out a whine. “Harry. My place remember? Let’s go.”

Harry reluctantly untangled his hand from where it had wrapped itself along Louis’ waist and he had no idea when it had got there. With one hand on his lower back, Louis led Harry through the crowd, feeling the other boy nibble on his ear. When they finally stepped outside the building, Louis shivered, both because of the cold and the fact that Harry had now taken to suck a love bite onto his neck.

“Harry,” Louis groaned, as he reluctantly distanced himself from Harry and pulled his arms around himself. Still public, he reminded himself. “We need to go back to my place not fuck on the street.”

“Okay but we’re taking a cab because I’m in no state to walk.” He raised his eyebrows, pointedly looking towards his crotch and yeah okay. Although Louis’ situation was the same, which he had just noticed, his hard on not hidden at all by the tight spandex. Zayn had said it would be a problem, not that Louis thought it would look that obvious but, well.

“Alright,” Louis said giggling. They tried being discreet but keeping hands off each other was hard and they found themselves kissing again before their destination arrived. They shot an apologetic look to the driver as they paid before stumbled their way up to Louis’ flat. Harry’s mouth was on Louis’ neck as he tried to open the door without fumbling too much, which was a lost cause and really hard (ha) when Harry nipped at his neck. They didn’t bother to switch on the light as they stumbled in, hurriedly closing the door as they blindly made their way to Louis’ bedroom, in the flat only lit by the moonlight. They knocked a few objects on the way, giggling into each other’s mouths and nearly falling over before finally, they managed to enter Louis’ room and switch on the light. They winced in the harsh light before Louis managed to push Harry onto the edge of his bed.

And Harry, well he looked like a vision all spread on Louis’ bed, legs hanging off the bed and hair mussed up and falling on his face. His cheeks were flushed, lips swollen and his lipstick all smeared while there were bite marks on his jaw. The ones Louis gave him. Wow. And Louis was sure he had lipstick on his face too but he didn’t care, once in his lifetime. He took a few seconds to admire the view before Harry licked his lips and pulled Louis down by his arm and onto himself as he captured Louis’ lips in his.

It was easy to get lost in the feel of Harry, his lips, his hands which moved up and down Louis’ back before settling on his ass. Sure it was a little uncomfortable with the way his knee was in an awkward position, still hanging off the bed but he didn’t care to move. It had been what Louis had been craving for a year. But also, a nagging thought didn’t leave his mind, constantly bothering him. And it needed to be addressed. So reluctantly he pulled back, lips tingling and spit slick and resisted the urge to attach his lips back. “Harry,” he whispered, voice rough.

“Yeah?” Harry asked, voice rougher than usual as he blinked slowly, looking up at him with dark and hazy eyes. And it was easy to get mesmerised, lost in them while they stared at him with reverence and hunger.

“I need to say something okay?” he said, eyes falling down to Harry’s lips, which looked enticing. Harry’ hand moved up Louis’ back and down again, sending shivers up his spine. And yup, he had to move if he wanted to say it. So he pushed himself off Harry, and crawled up to the head of the bed. Harry frowned as his hands fell off and yeah, he missed the heat but also, he had to get this right. So he buried his head in the soft comfort of his pillow and groaned softly. He could feel the bed dip slightly as Harry followed Louis’ motion and slid up to lay down beside Louis. “I just... I need to make sure we’re on the same page okay.”

He looked up, right at Harry’s eyes, finding them staring back curious and confused as Harry nodded. Louis took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Here goes. “I really like you okay? Like have for the past year. But I don’t this to be just a one night thing. I want more. More than just one night. More dates, cuddling while watching movies, dinner dates... all of them.”

He opened his eyes just a little to find Harry leaning on his side grinning, with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. “What? You thought I didn’t want any of that.” Louis opened his eyes fully, peering at Harry curiously. “I’ve been pining after you for so long, Lou. You can ask Niall, he knows it all. And I dressed up as Pink Power Ranger when I was planning on going as Catwoman.” He paused, squinting his eyes as he pressed his lips together in deep thought. “So basically black spandex suit. Hmm. Although I regret nothing.” He grinned widely, looking back at Louis and Louis felt his heart skip a beat as he smiled back. “I finally got you onto my bed. Although, we are just lying here.”

Saying that, Harry rolled on top of Louis, all awkward limbs as he elbowed Louis and squashed him a little before looking sheepish. Louis chortled. “Harry, babe, I think we should go slow tonight.”

Harry’s smile immediately turned into a pout as he whined. “Why? I’ve waited for a year!”  He ran his fingers through Louis’ hair, scratching lightly on his scalp as if the persuade him. It was working, he thought as he shifted.

“Just wait till tomorrow, baby,” Louis assured, running his finger from Harry’s cheekbone down to his jaw, using his technique against him. “Let me take you out on a date first, at least?”

Harry looked like he was trying hard to maintain the pout as it was melting away into a small smile. And Louis could taste that smile on his lips when Harry kissed him. They kissed softly for a while before it turned a little rough.

“Louis,” Harry whispered between kisses, hand pulling on his hair a little. “Can I give you a blowjob?”

Harry drew back, running his other hand down Louis’ jaw before cupping it and tilting it to a side before latching his mouth to Louis’ neck, right below his jaw. He bit into the skin there, making Louis grown as his thoughts and mumbled turned incohesive. All thoughts of taking it slow went out the window then and there. In fact he couldn’t remember why he even suggested that. He arched his back, grinding against Harry and groaned. Harry (rightfully) took Louis’ groan as a cue, licking Louis’ neck and kissing the bruise he sucked there once before he smirked at Louis and winked. Slowly, he slid down Louis’ body, leaving a trail of kisses down Louis’ spandex covered torso before he reached Louis’ crotch. He mouthed at his clothed cock, nuzzling him there as Louis continued to make guttural sounds in the back of his throat. “Harry.”

“Hmm?” Harry asked, kissing his dick again.

“This thing comes off the top,” he mumbled, voice barely above a whisper. Harry looked up at him through his lashes, looking hot as fuck and Louis almost whimpered as he lifted himself a little to hurriedly pull the zipper down the back of his spandex suit. He quickly pulled it off his shoulders, un-sexily down to his waist before Harry grabbed it and seductively slid it off his legs. Louis’ cock sprung up, curling on his stomach. Harry raised his eyebrows at Louis.

“No underwear?” he asked, smirking as he climbed up Louis’ legs again. Louis huffed, shifting his bum a little. Okay yes so he wasn’t wearing any. But he didn’t want any lines. Also Harry was just hungrily staring at him without getting on with it. And he was about to voice that when Harry put his mouth on him and his voice got stuck in his throat as a whine. Harry took him in deeper and fuck. “That’s what you said we’re not doing today, Louis.”

Only he could say something like that at a time like this, Louis thought, groaning. But his exasperated groan turned into a loud moan as Harry licked down his shaft. It did not take him long to come, what with already being so turned on and that thing Harry’s tongue was doing. He came with a groan and Harry grinned around him, swallowing the come before he licked his lips. He surged forward to kiss Louis, one hand cupping his jaw as he grinded down on him. Louis licked Harry’s lips, tasting him along with the remnants of the raspberry lipstick.

“I should get you off too, now,” Louis said into Harry’s mouth, before reaching behind Harry’s back to pull down the zipper and the suit. He was wearing a pink thong, Louis noted but before he could exclaim and tease Harry, maybe, Harry kissed him roughly. With a few quick strokes, Harry was spilling into his hands and onto Louis’ stomach with a moan. His body went lax with the orgasm as he laid onto Louis for a few minutes, panting before he rolled off.

“That was nice,” Harry said, smiling up at the ceiling.

“Just nice?”

“Yup,” Harry said, popping the ‘p’ sound as he grinned at Louis slyly. “Seems like you have to show me how much better you are so I could say you’re more than just ‘nice’ the next time.”

“Is that a challenge, Styles?” Louis asked, poking Harry in the ribs. Harry giggled and Louis smiled. “I’ll show you, just you see.”

Louis asked Harry to stay over, to which he happily complied. They cleaned off Harry’s come from their stomachs with a wet cloth before falling onto bed together. Again. They made out for a few minutes before their tiredness took over.

“Cuddle me?” Harry asked, eyes big and hopeful. And how could resist that, Louis thought, spooning Harry as they fell asleep together.

-

When they came out of the room the next morning, it was to Zayn’s smirk. And also Liam’s and Niall’s who were both there as well for some reason.

“Looks like someone had a good night,” Zayn teased, winking.

Harry giggled, hiding his face into Louis’ neck and biting on the blooming love bite. Louis squirmed a little, fisting the soft white shirt Harry was wearing, which just happened to be Louis’ and looking a little small on Harry.

“Now I’m not going to have to hear Harry’s moaning,” Niall said, laughing and shaking his head. He took a bite of the granola bar he was holding and did they have that in their house? Maybe Niall brought it with him. Also when did they come home anyway?

“But Zayn would have to,” Harry said, biting his lip as he glanced at Louis from the corner of his eyes. And Louis forgot every one of his questions as saw that mischievous smile.

Louis grinned, wrapping his hands around Harry from behind as planted a kiss on his cheeks. “Every night, baby.”

They were greeted with choruses of “get a room” and “gross” while Harry and Louis giggled unapologetic.

**Author's Note:**

> And if you were expecting smut, I'm so sorry I suck (ha) but I tried. For the first time.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!! Thank you for reading this :)  
> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rainbowslovehl) so come and say hi (oops!).  
> There's [tumblr post](http://rainbowsandlovehl.tumblr.com/post/166948715868/baby-i-got-the-power-rainbowsandlove) too!


End file.
